Far from home
by itsyugen
Summary: Loki wakes up in a completely different timeline, where he grew up amongst his biological family on Jötunheim, after he died by the hands of Thanos. Will he just forget about his past and make use of the chance of a new life he got? Or will he share his knowledge with someone and try to prevent certain horrible incidents which may occur in this timeline too?
1. Prologue

Once Loki managed to raise his pounding head and take his surroundings in, he tried to analyse the situation. So he remembered dying by the hands of Thanos just a few minutes ago and now he was in some fancy chamber which he doesn´t recognize, but which for sure was decorated by someone with a similiar taste - dark walls in contrast to a soft grey king-sized bed and a giant closet only a few shades lighter. Although it wasn´t nearly as impressive as the chamber he had in Asgard, he found it just as cozy and felt comfortable in it.  
The raven-haired slowly made his way out of the bed to prevent the already annoying pounding in his head of getting worse and moved over to one of the few windows, hoping to get a glimpse of where exactly he was. Ice and snow everywhere, the color blue dominating in every shade. A dark sky which was a huge contrast to the vibrant skies of Asgard which he still remembered so good - Jötunheim, it had to be.  
"How?" The trickster asked in disbelief, frowning. Although he was glad to be alive, he couldn´t understand how, because it was simply... "Impossible!"  
As he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, he recognized that his hair had gotten shorter than before he landed here. "Who would dare to-" The male was interrupted by someone knocking on the door and entering shortly after. "Prince Loki, your father expects you at dinner in a bit." A frost giant - seemingly a guard judged by his clothing, informed him with a deep bow of respect. Loki had realized by now that something wasn´t right and this only confirmed that something was definitely wrong.  
judging by how serious the guard seemed, he wasn´t messing with him and even if, as the god of mischief he would´ve recognized instantly. He decided that playing along until he figured out what was going on and what to do to return would be the best for now.  
"Yes, you may leave now."  
With that the guard left the room - a huge relief for Loki, really. Without wasting another second, he moved over to a mirror he had spotted earlier in the room and mustered himself unsurprised. Blue skin decorated with markings labeling him as the son of Laufey, ruby eyes which stared right at him, but the same wavey black hair. His asgardian disguise was gone and he looked a few decades younger - another timeline perhaps? Loki would get answers soon, but first he would have to figure out what role he had here.  
Not wanting to raise any suspicion, he left his chambers, looking for the dining halls with quick steps. It wasn´t too difficult finding them, after a couple of minutes of searching he heard some chattering and followed it.  
And here he was now, confronted with his biological parent which he remembered murdering. He put on a smile as he straightened his back and lightly bowed in greeting.

And showtime!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I´m sorry for the late release of this chapter, but I really needed some time to figure out since this is the first fanfiction I decided to write on here. I hope that you´ll like this chapter and thank you for being patient with me :D I´m planning on posting a chapter once a week, maybe two depending on how busy I am. 

-OOO- 

Loki carefully eyed his plate, trying to identify the thing that was served them as food, before taking a few bites in order not to raise any suspicion. He could feel Laufey's gaze on him what only made him more nervous, but as the god of mischief he would never let his facade drop. He wasn't called a trickster for nothing. 

"Usually you are too occupied with your books to even think of dining with us, did something occur?" 

Loki stopped in his move and almost chuckled at how familiar the Loki from this universe was. At this very moment he was so grateful to have been interested in jötnar and actually learning it a few decades ago. "Of course not, father. The thought of dining alone just didn't appeal me anymore." He casually replied in jötnar.

Byleistr raised an eyebrow at that while Helblindi just chuckled, before focusing on his meal once again.

"It's good to have you dine with us again." Laufey added, before emptying his plate and waiting for everyone to finish too. 

Loki really didn't expect the food to be so tasty, but that made it much easier for him to finish his plate quickly to retreat to 'his' chambers after dismissing himself. 

* * *

As soon as the trickster was back in his chambers, he sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do now? Pretend to be someone he isn't until Ragnarok? His own cluelessness drove him crazy and he was honestly not sure what to do about it. Calling for the help of others was never like Loki, so that would be his last option. 

Who would he even tell? Laufey? And what would he even tell him? 

'Hey, so actually I'm not the Loki you know and I killed you in my universe, but later I died too and now I'm here.' 

He raised an eyebrow at his own thoughts and shook his head as he moved over to the bed, taking a seat. He needed to collect his thoughts, before doing anything rash. By now Loki found out the date and realized that it was a century before he brought the allfather to midgard and left him there. 

"If in this timeline that won't happen, Hela wouldn't have appeared either and Ragnarok wouldn't have been had to be triggered. Bu  
t Thanos..." Loki clenched his teeth, feeling nothing but fury as he remembered the incidents in the spaceship. The god hoped that since the allfather was alive, he would somehow forsee the issue and take care of it before it gets out of hand. 

Yes, perhaps it wasn't even necessary for Loki to do something. Perhaps for once he could live his life in peace - but did he really want that? Did he want to live within strangers and just act like nothing ever happened? 

And sweet Frigga who raised him as his own child and was always there for him with and understood when no one else could. Now that she was still alive, did he really want to miss his chance of seeing her again and forget about her too? 

Even if Loki would never admit it, he did love them and if he could somehow see them again, even without them knowing him as their stepson, he freaking would. Yes, he wouldn't just throw his past away as if it was nothing, he wouldn't just step aside and let everyone else handle the issue. He should be the one to kick Thanos ass and he freaking will. And this time he has much more time to plot and think of something better than stabbing Thanos with a dagger. 

And he will have to rely on others, 

so the sun can keep shining on them, 

always.


End file.
